


The Barduil Bible of Filth

by johnnysmitten



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodplay, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnysmitten/pseuds/johnnysmitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myself and Johnnysmitten have been talking lately, and we've been bemoaning how vanilla our lovely little ship is, we have decided to change this. </p><p>Each chapter will be stand alone, the main kink of the fic will be the tagged and titled as well as warnings in the notes at the start of each chapter so you can avoid what you don't like. </p><p>We encourage you to send us prompts of the kinks you would like to see and we will fill them to the best of our abilities, and don't worry, you can always prompt anonymously on either of our tumblrs <a href="http://thrandythefabulous.tumblr.com/">here</a> or <a href="http://johnnysmitten.tumblr.com/">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloodplay

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains bloodplay and moderate Dom!Bard; proceed with caution ;)

Bloodplay

 

Bard wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing at this massive Halloween party, his friends had all but forced him to come and now they were nowhere to be found.

He didn’t even know anyone else here, he was way too old to be at these parties anyway, at thirty he was pretty sure he was one of the oldest there. It was being held at some rich guy’s house, Bard didn’t even know the name of the guys, but from the amount of people there it really didn’t seem to matter. One of his friends had been invited and hadn’t wanted to go knowing only one person and everyone but Bard had agreed to go so naturally he had been dragged along as well.

At least his costume was good.

He’d got it for a costume party a few years previously, but had ended up not going as Tilda had been ill and just a toddler so he hadn’t wanted to leave her, so it was the first chance he had had to wear it, which was something of a silver lining at least. 

It wasn’t overly flashy, he was supposed to be Dracula, but instead of a ridiculous cape and collar he had a deep red tunic with fine golden embroidery, his hair was pushed back in waves, he was aiming to look more like Vlad Tepes rather than some corny horror film Dracula. He thought he looked good anyway, even if people didn’t seem immediately aware who he was, but he didn’t really mind.

The final touch to his costume were his naturally long canines and red tinted contact in his eyes, giving them a slightly red look.

He was glad he had gotten the chance to wear his costume, but he really was more than ready to leave, it was getting late and although Hilda had said she could watch the children for the night, he wasn’t really enjoying himself enough to warrant staying.

Bard was about ready to go find his coat and abandon his friends (who to be fair had abandoned him anyway) when he saw him.

Impossibly coloured silver blonde hair fell perfectly down to his waist and Bard would be convinced it was a wig were it not for the fact that he was certain it was natural. His skin was ivory and his lips were red, dark eyebrows setting off his alabaster skin all the more, and with a jawline so sharp Bard was sure you could cut yourself on it. The man was leaning elegantly against the grand staircase’s ornate bannister, piercing blue eyes drinking Bard up from across the room.

Okay, maybe he could stay at the party a little longer.

Bard locked eyes with the beautiful stranger and took a drink from his glass of wine, stranger smirked at him and Bard caught a glimpse of a small amount of fake blood at the corner of his mouth, another vampire then. In fact he was the only other one he had seen, not that it was particularly obvious that Bard was supposed to be a vampire.

He was wearing absolute finery. Bard wanted to rip it off of him. 

The blonde man was staring at him unashamedly, as if studying him, Bard took it as permission to stare himself and he found himself intrigued. He was probably only about twenty one, but there was something almost ageless about him, Bard found him utterly captivating about him, unsure if he was soft or sharp, cold or warm.

 After long moments of them just watching each other, the blonde turned around, throwing an enticing look over his shoulder and walking away slowly, hips swaying.

Bard got the distinct impression he meant for Bard to follow, and who was Bard to refuse really.

He followed the man up the first flight of stairs and up the second, somewhere Bard was fairly sure had been forbidden for the party-goers, but he followed anyway, too enticed to stop now anyway. When he reached the second landing he saw the tail of Thranduil’s robes disappear behind a large door.

Bard followed him in, the large oak door falling shut behind him and completely blocking out all noise of the party, the room must be soundproofed, but as he had just entered a huge library it wasn’t too surprising.

“I was hoping you would follow me.” Came a deep and rich voice, Bard felt like it was filling up his senses.

“I think you knew I would.” Bard answered, meeting the other man’s challenge as he emerged from behind one of the high bookshelves, the shadows in the room only making his pale skin tone seem even more ethereal.

“You’re supposed to be Vlad aren’t you.” Thranduil asked, but there was no real question in it, he knew the answer.

“Aye. And you’re a vampire too?” Bard replied, leering openly as Thranduil moved towards him, he looked like a present just begging to be unwrapped.

Bard thought he would look rather good begging.

“Quite. Although a less specific one than you. Vlad the Impaler.” He practically purred into Bard’s ear, having got an awful lot closer than he was before, coming into Bard’s space.

“Does that make you my underling?” Bard asked, voice set low, unable to resist pushing the blonde’s hair aside to reveal the pearly skin of his neck.

 “Yours to command.” He was undoing Bard with his suggestive voice, his red lips brushing against the shell of Bard’s ear as he spoke. “You can call me Thranduil, or whatever you want really.” He purred again in Bard’s ear, hands coming to rest on Bard’s chest.

Bard couldn’t help himself, wrapping his hands around the other man’s biceps and pulling him flush against himself, moving his mouth to his neck and biting at delicate skin there as the other man gasped.

“What’s your name?” Thranduil asked a hitch in his voice as Bard nibbled at his neck, letting his hands start to roam over his covered body. “I want to know what name I’m going to be shouting later.”

“Bard. And I’m going to hear you beg before you shout.” Bard growled into his skin, winding a hand in into Thranduil’s hair and giving it a sharp pull to bear that neck for him further, Thranduil whimpering at the sensation and pressing himself further into Bard’s body.

Bard scraped his teeth teasingly along Thranduil’s snowy throat, occasionally nipping at sucking marks into the skin there, only just managing to resist the urge to really bite down.

“How did you get fangs like that?” Thranduil gasped lightly, feeling them against his pulse point, no doubt wondering where he had got such high quality fangs for his costume.

“They’re natural.” Bard murmured against his neck and Thranduil whimpered, hand’s starting to pull at Bard’s clothes.

Bard used one of his large hands to still Thranduil’s intentions, preventing him from getting Bard’s clothes from him. Thranduil pouted at him as Bard held his hands still and pulled back from his neck, drinking in the sight of the already flustered beauty in front of him.

Bard claimed his mouth in a fierce kiss, biting at his lower lip and fucking his tongue into that pliant mouth, Thranduil moaning softly as he did so making a noise of protest as Bard finally pulled away again.

“Strip.” Bard ordered, Thranduil’s eyes went dark at the order and commanding tone from Bard, taking a few steps back to give Bard a better view as he started unfastening the intricate clasps on his clothes.

Bard watched hungrily, his already interested cock stirring in his trousers, getting harder every time Thranduil sensually slipped another article of clothing to the floor to pool around his feet. Thranduil moved slowly as he took off his finery, pushing it from his shoulders and revealing more and more creamy skin to Bard until he was stood only in tight black leggings.

“All of it.” Bard said, tone brokering now room for argument, and with a delightful little pink blush dusting over his cheeks, Thranduil complied, dragging his leggings down and bending over to take them off completely before straightening and blushing under Bard’s gaze.

He was divine. Tall and slender and so light. Bard loved the way his hair fell around his shoulders and down to his waist, he loved the way Thranduil who had been so very confident earlier was looking at the floor and blushing.

His body was almost entirely hairless and Bard could see as his slender cock started to harden where he stood under Bard’s eyes. Bard couldn’t help but think it was a rather pretty cock, long and slender like the rest of him and an enticing shade of pink.

“Turn around.” Bard ordered, and Thranduil blushed darker but did as he was told, even angling his body to give Bard an even better view of his perfect rear.

Bard walked over to him, running a hand over his flawless skin, teasing his fingers between his cheeks before moving around, ghosting his hands over his nipples, wrapping his hand around his throat and moving it to the side, looking at the bruises already blooming on his perfect neck.

Thranduil’s pupils were blown wide, his dick fully hard and standing again his stomach as Bard ordered him around. Bard ran his hand over Thranduil’s cock, stroking it lightly enough to tease him further but offer no real relief, making Thranduil whimper and buck into his hand, at which point Bard grinned and let go of him entirely, Thranduil letting out a helpless sound.

“Kneel.” Bard demanded, and Thranduil fell to his knees in front of him without a thought, looking up at Bard through his long lashes.

Bard unfastened his clothes just enough to pull his straining cock from his clothes, not bothering to actually take anything off properly before he was nudging the head of his cock  at those pretty pink lips, Thranduil looking up at him with an expression of innocence even as he lapped up the precome beading there.   

Bard groaned throatily as Thranduil opened his mouth and let the head of Bard’s cock slip into his mouth, sucking down on it hard, tongue assaulting the slit. Thranduil’s hands came up to rest of Bard’s clothed hips as he started working his mouth down Bard’s length, taking in more and more of him until there was only a little not in his mouth, he was doing well really, Bard’s own cock was quite a bit larger than average. He loved the way it was stretching Thranduil’s lips wide.

Thranduil started bobbing his head, sucking hard as he moved up and taking Bard deep until his cock hit the soft pallet at the back of his throat, moaning around Bard’s cock like it was the best thing he had ever tasted, the vibrations sending heat searing through Bard, and Thranduil was doing _things_ with his tongue that was making him lose his control.

Bard threaded one hand through Thranduil’s hair and held it tight, Thranduil whimpering around Bard’s cock and his hands scrabbled to grip on Bard’s hips as Bard started thrusting into his mouth. Bard went slow at first, letting Thranduil get used to the sensation of Bard fucking into his throat, but then the blonde was moaning with a mouth stuffed full of his cock and his eyes were fluttering shut and one of his hands flew down to his own cock to start stroking himself and Bard lost control.

He held Thranduil’s hair so hard he must be pulling as he fucked into his hot mouth until Thranduil’s face was buried in the wiry hair at the base of his cock, holding him there as he gagged around his cock, feeling his throat contracting around him. Bard pulled his head back and let him gulp down some air before thrusting his cock back into his mouth again and again, Thranduil making desperate little noises, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and hand working furiously on his cock.

But Bard didn’t want him to come yet, and as delightful as the image of Thranduil chocking on his big cock while stroking himself in a frenzied manner was, Bard fully intended to fuck Thranduil’s tight ass before the night was over.

Using the hand in his hair he dragged Thranduil off his cock and up into a standing position, the blonde whimpering as Bard grabbed his wrist as forced him to let go of his hard and desperate dick. 

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself. If you get to come it’ll be because you are a good boy and not because you’re a desperate little slut. Understood?” He growled into Thranduil’s ear, biting hard on his ear lobe.

“Yes, yes I understand.” Thranduil whimpered, hips helpless thrusting against the air for the stimulation they had lost but finding nothing as Thranduil did as he was told and kept his hands at his sides.

“Good boy.” Bard murmured and Thranduil preened, bearing his neck for Bard’s wandering mouth, biting at it hard enough to bruise, but not quite break the skin, Thranduil only whined and pressed his neck harder into Bard’s mouth and teeth.

“Getting a little into character are we?” Bard chuckled, nipping the skin over Thranduil’s pulse point, Thranduil making an incoherent noise in response, hard dick pressing against Bard’s hip as he pulled them flush together. “Do you want me to bite you?” Bard asked, voice hot against the skin of Thranduil’s neck.

He really wanted to bit him, to break the skin, taste the coppery tang of blood on his tongue and lap it up as Thranduil mewled beneath him.

“Yes, god _yes_. Please.” Thranduil begged slightly lacing a hand into Bard’s hair and trying to press him back against his neck.

“Want me to drink from you? Make you bleed and lap it up? Going to be my good little boy and let me feed from you?” Bard growled, scraping his teeth over that neck as Thranduil moaned desperately at his words.

“Please, please Bard, I’ll do anything. _Please_.” Thranduil begged again, and wasn’t that an interesting offer, Bard grinned to himself as he thought.  

“Anything hmm? Is there a mirror in here?” Bard asked, voice low and rumbling as Thranduil shivered and nodded his head, taking Bard’s hand and leading him to a corner of the library where a grand stand-alone mirror was tucked into the corner.

Bard stood behind Thranduil, pulling Thranduil’s back into his chest, he let his hands roam over that pale chest, coming up to his pink peaked nipples and pinching them, making Thranduil whine and press his ass back into Bard. Bard’s cock was lewdly sticking out from his clothes and wet from Thranduil’s mouth as he rubbed it against Thranduil’s bare ass, loving the teasing friction it was giving him and the way Thranduil seemed desperate to get more.

Bard let his hands travel down to resume lightly stroking at Thranduil’s pretty cock, leaving Thranduil unsure of which was he wanted to cant his hips as Bard’s cock started sliding between ass cheeks. Bard tangled his free hand into Thranduil’s hair and pulled his head to the side before wrapping that had around his neck instead, giving a little squeeze, watching them both in the mirror as he grazed his teeth over that neck, seeing in their reflection how Thranduil’s eyes fluttered back as he did.

“Get on all fours.” Bard ordered, landing a hard slap to Thranduil’s lush backside as he took a step back.

He saw Thranduil’s deep blush as he got to the floor, wiggling his ass back at Bard and throwing a coy look over his shoulder despite his blush in a way that made Bard rumble out a low laugh. Bard just watched him for a little while, loving how with every passing second the blonde got a little more impatient, but still doing as he had been told and keeping his own hands from his leaking cock. What it didn’t stop Thranduil doing however was moving a hand behind himself and squeezing at his ass, giving Bard a better view of his puckered entrance.

Bard watched hungrily as Thranduil let his own fingers toy at his hole to tease Bard, pressing the very time of his slender finger inside and canting his hips backwards with a quiet little gasp before Bard strode forward and caught his wrist in a tight grip.

“I thought I told you not to touch yourself.” Bard growled, pulling Thranduil’s hand away from his ass and planting it firmly back on the ground as Thranduil let out delicious little whimpers as the firm treatment. “This, is mine.” Bard growled, landing another hard smack on Thranduil’s perfect ass, Thranduil moaning out as Bard let his fingers toy at Thranduil’s hole to push his point. “And this is mine too.” He reached around to wrap a hand around Thranduil’s cock, stroking it firmly a few times before holding the base tight.

“Yes, yours.” Thranduil gasped, hips desperately trying to buck into Bard’s hand.

“No one is allowed to touch you. Not even you unless you have permission. Understand.” Bard growled into his ear, biting down on his shoulder hard, but not quite hard enough to break the skin, not quite what Thranduil wanted.

“Yes, yes I understand. Just _please_. Bard Please, I need– ” Thranduil begged again, Bard loved the sound of him begging, all desperate and naked and needy beneath him, he loved how he could watch him in the grand mirror as his face and body reacted to Bard’s touches.

“What do you need?” Bard murmured, already knowing the answer as he let his finger play with Thranduil’s hole, distracting him from forming his response.

“I need – _oh god_. I need you.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Fuck me. Bite me. Just _something_ , please.” Thranduil whimpered and that was too pretty a sound for Bard to refuse. “In my clothes pocket, there’s some lube.” Thranduil panted out even as Bard was musing on whether spit would be sufficient.

“Stay.” Bard commanded, landing another spank to Thranduil’s rear as he stood back up, leaving Thranduil shivering with anticipation.

He went back to where Thranduil had left his clothes in a pool on the floor, drawing up his robe and finding a sachet of lube in there and both being grateful for the other man’s preparedness and seething with jealously at the thought that someone else could have been with Thranduil tonight.

“Needy little slut. Keeping lube in your pocket. Would’ve let anyone fuck you wouldn’t you.” Bard growled, voice gruff as he knelt back down behind Thranduil, the other man whining at his words.

Bard massaged his hands over the white globes of Thranduil’s ass before pulling his hand back and spanking it back down hard on the white skin, already beginning to redden, Thranduil gasped and Bard landed the second smack before he had even caught his breath from the first time. He didn’t like the thought that Thranduil would’ve let anyone fuck him tonight.

“None of them would have been able to give you what you need like I could. Maybe I should leave you for them instead.” Bard said gruffly, continuing his assault on Thranduil’s ass as he spoke.

“No, no please I want you. Just you, just you. _Please._ ” Thranduil cried, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes even as he shoved his ass back for more.

“Just me.” Bard repeated, voice low and dangerous as he landed one final hard smack to Thranduil’s ass, muddied red from the treatment, Thranduil nodding his head vigorously.

Bard ripped open the packet of lube with his teeth, slicking up his fingers and wasting no time and giving no warning before pressing the first one into Thranduil’s tight passage, Thranduil moaning and tensing around the sudden intrusion.

“Shhh, you can take it baby just relax.” Bard murmured, leaning himself over Thranduil to whisper into his ear. “Good boy.” Bard whispered into Thranduil’s ear as he felt him relax, starting to work him open and pressing in a second finger soon after, leaving Thranduil panting at the stretch but taking it and pushing his ass back for more in no time.

Bard smirked to himself when he pressed a third finger into Thranduil and he cried out loudly, lurching forwards as Bard’s fingers found that little bundle of nerves buried been inside him. once he found it Bard assaulted it mercilessly, rubbing and pushing against it until Thranduil was writhing around on his fingers letting out little sobs at the intense feelings Bard was sending coursing through him. he could tell when Thranduil was getting close by the way his hips became erratic, his noises more desperate, his eyes screwed shut and Bard wrapped his hand around the base of Thranduil’s cock, holding it tight and staving off Thranduil’s orgasm.

Thranduil thrashed and bucked and cried out as Bard denied him, whimpering and letting out little begs as his climax fell away from him.

“Not yet pretty. You’re going to come on my cock not my fingers.” Bard murmured into Thranduil’s ear.

When he was sure Thranduil wasn’t going to come, he released his cock and slipped his fingers from his loose ass, slicking up his cock and letting the head nudge at Thranduil’s slick hole, teasing him before slowly starting to sink in, moving forward in one smooth movement until his hips were against Thranduil’s ass.

“You’re so big.” Thranduil whimpered, squirming around on Bard’s cock as it stretched him open and _god_ he really was tight.

“Hmmm. Be a good boy for me and relax.” Bard cooed, wrapping an arm around Thranduil’s waist and stroking his bare stomach gently, holding him still, forcing him to relax and get used to his size.  

Eventually Thranduil adjusted, starting to move his hips slightly against Bard’s cock, Bard flicked his eyes up to look in the mirror, wishing he could take a picture of the sight before him, Thranduil on all fours, pushing himself back on Bard’s cock so gently it was almost cute.

“I’m going to fuck you properly now.” Bard warned, voice low and nipping at Thranduil’s ear as he fastened his hands tight around Thranduil’s hips and pulled out so that only the head of his dick was still inside before slamming back into him.

Thranduil let out an increasingly loud string of whimpers and moans as Bard pounded into him over and over, hard enough that it was forcing Thranduil along the floor despite the way he was bracing himself. Bard hands were probably leaving bruises on Thranduil’s hips as he used them to help slam Thranduil back onto his cock, fucking him in earnest, the image in the mirror making it all the more intoxicating.

Thranduil was begging half moaned and panted words as Bard worked his hips faster and faster, changing the angle just slightly and sending Thranduil crying out so loudly as he nailed his sweet spot he was convinced they would be able to hear it down in the party.

Bard buried a hand into Thranduil’s silky hair and used it to drag him upwards, plastering his sweaty back against Bard’s chest, letting him bury himself deeper still in his ass, the picture they painted in the mirror utterly obscene and the filthy noise of skin slapping against skin filing he room.

Bard ran his teeth over the skin there, breath hot on Thranduil’s neck, watching the wild, desperate look in Thranduil’s eyes in the mirror, but only teasing, never biting down.

“ _Please_.” Thranduil sobbed out and Bard’s restraint broke.

He bit down hard on the skin of Thranduil’s neck until he felt the skin break under his naturally elongated canines, the coppery tang of Thranduil’s blood filling his mouth. They both moaned loudly as Bard did it, Bard from the intoxicating intimacy, the taste, the trust, all of it, Thranduil from the edge of pain being mixed into his pleasure, the feel of Bard’s mouth on him, the vulnerability.

Bard pulled his mouth away and moved along his neck, reaching around to wrap his hand around Thranduil’s hard cock and start pumping him in time with his own increasingly erratic thrusts, and when Bard bit down hard again next to his first bit, hitting Thranduil’s sweet spot unerringly and working his cock, Thranduil cried out something that sounded a lot like Bard’s name and came in hot spurts, shooting up onto his own chest and dripping over Bard’s hand.

He went boneless in Bard’s arms, whimpering as Bard continued fucking him through it, milking every last drop of come from him before releasing his cock, pressing Thranduil back down onto the floor and hammering into him. Thranduil found some last vestige of energy and used it to squeeze his muscles as hard as he could around Bard’s cock making Bard groan deeply and manage only half a dozen more hard thrusts before emptying himself into Thranduil, filling his ass up with his come and marking him deep before collapsing on top of him.

They lay there panting together as they came down from their orgasm, Bard’s softening cock still buried deep inside Thranduil and his tongue lapping over the harsh and bloodied bites on Thranduil’s shoulder and neck.

They napped for a little while, and as he started to recover his mind grew less fuzzy. He wished they had a plug, so he could keep his come inside Thranduil, keep him loose until he wanted to fuck him again. Or maybe he’d just stay inside him until he got hard again, he’d turn him over and bend those long legs until he was in half and begging for it all over again.

Maybe he’d let Thranduil cut him slightly, draw little lines into his skin and lick it up before they fucked. All he knew was that he wanted to do it again, all the images flooding his mind making his cock stir where it was still deep in Thranduil’s ass.

“We can move up to my bedroom you know.” Thranduil mumbled sleepily, snuggling back further into Bard’s chest, whining slightly at oversensitivity as Bard’s cock brushed his prostate at the movement.

“You live here?” Bard asked, still too exhausted to really worry about it.

“I’m the host.” Thranduil chuckled, bard was probably the only one in that room who hadn’t known who he was.

It turned out, Thranduil did have a plug upstairs, one with a delightful little tail attached.  

 


	2. Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone sent a prompt asking for daddy kink and I just could not resist.  
> So here it is!  
> Bard is the dom/daddy in this.
> 
> Warnings: Spanking, Orgasm delay/denial
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ;)

“What are you doing out of the bedroom?” Bard shouted at his boyfriend from where he was sitting on the couch. The brunette had a lot of paper work to get done and now was not the time for distractions.

“I-I…need something to eat.” Thranduil said shyly, looking down to the floor as he stood in the hallway that led to the kitchen.

“No, you aren’t supposed to leave the bedroom. You’ve been bad, and bad boys need to be punished.” Bard scolded, getting up from the couch and sauntering towards his gorgeous blonde boyfriend who was wearing nothing but lacy stockings, a pink kitten collar and a tight rainbow coloured ring around the base of his pretty cock.

“But, daddy, I’m hungry.” Thranduil said, pouting his plump swollen lips, hoping Bard would take pity on him.

“Then come over here and let me feed you, princess.” Bard said, commanding the blonde to follow him to the couch.

Thranduil took a seat beside his boyfriend, only to be grabbed by the wrist and shoved to the floor.

“You sit on the floor. Now, get to work.” Bard said, still holding tight to the blonde’s slender wrist as he motioned towards the zipper of his pants.

“What do you want me to do to you, Daddy?” Thranduil asked coyly, as his fingers toyed with Bard’s zipper. He liked to play dumb.

“Take my cock in your mouth, or I’ll be forced to gag you with it.”

“As you wish.” Thranduil replied, unzipping his boyfriend’s pants and pulling out his big thick cock with one hand.

“Good boy.” Bard praised, picking up his paper work and beginning to read.

“Mmm, you’re so big.” Thranduil commented lazily, as he rubbed his hand slowly up Bard’s shaft drawing out his precome and using it to slick up that massive cock.

“Suck.”

“Yes, Daddy, anything you want.” Thranduil purred, lips pressed against the underside of Bard’s dick, the humming of his voice causing his boyfriend’s erection to grow even harder in his hand.

“Yes, princess, that’s it.” Bard said, eyes still focused on the papers in his hand.

The blonde pressed wet kisses from the base to the tip of his boyfriend’s fully hard length, repeating the process as one hand languidly stroked Bard’s cock until the brunette sighed. Thranduil rested his head on his boyfriend’s thigh, licking playfully at the base of the brunette’s thick arousal.

“Yeah, baby, you like that cock, don’t you? C’mon take it all in that pretty mouth of yours. You can do it.” Bard said, coaxing his boyfriend, hoping that Thranduil would quit teasing him and just suck him off already.

“But, Daddy, “Thranduil began, grazing his teeth along his boyfriend’s shaft lightly, “I don’t know how. You have to teach me…”

“Okay, enough! Get up!” Bard said, voice growing impatient. “Time for a good spanking.”

“Please, no.” Thranduil whined, pretending that he didn’t want to be spanked, even though he loved it. He craved the feeling of his boyfriend’s hand slapping down onto the tender flesh of his bottom, leaving his porcelain skin red and bruised.

“Come. Bend over.” Bard demanded, slapping at his thigh, indicating for Thranduil to bend over. The blonde knelt down, positioning his body over Bard’s lap and pushing his ass up into the air, ready for the onslaught of pain and pleasure.

“I’m ready, daddy.” Thranduil said, squirming just a little when his boyfriend’s hand landed down hard on his soft pale ass. The sting when Bard pulled his hand away was just divine and Thranduil could feel his cock growing harder from where it was trapped between his body and the brunette’s lap.

“You like it when Daddy spanks you, don’t you baby? Getting that pretty cock all hard.” Bard said smugly as his hand repeatedly smacked Thranduil’s ass until his skin was muddied and burning a bright red.

“Y-Yes, harder.” Thranduil moaned, feeling his cock twitch painfully under his weight as his boyfriend continued assaulting his bottom with harder, more forceful spanks.

Bard was getting frustrated by his boyfriend’s incessant fidgeting so he decided to take the punishment a step further. “Okay, baby. You’re gonna count now. Ten more.” Bard said in his most authoritative tone, rubbing his hand over the blonde’s tight smooth skin which was now extremely hot. He squeezed his boyfriend’s ass cheeks a few times before preparing for the first of ten spanks.

“Okay, Daddy. Whenever you’re ready.” Thranduil said, voice slightly wavering as he involuntarily bucked his hips into Bard’s lap, his cock searching desperately for friction. He had been denied his orgasm for hours now and he didn’t know how much longer his body could take it.

All of a sudden, Bard grasped Thranduil’s long blonde hair, pulling his head back and whispering heatedly into his ear. “Get ready, doll.” He said before he released the flaxen tresses, letting Thranduil’s head hang down, hair splayed out on the floor below him.

Bard’s hand came down hard onto Thranduil’s ass, leaving him writhing from the stinging pain that seemed to spread throughout his entire body. “One.”

“Good baby.”

Before Thranduil could even collect his thoughts, his boyfriend’s hand landed hard on his delicate skin once again, drawing a deep guttural moan from the back of his throat. “Two.”

By the time they reached eight, the blonde had tears spilling out of his eyes, dripping down upon the hardwood floor and landing in the mess of his hair. Bard had no mercy as he landed another hard smack to his boyfriend’s rear. “N-nine.”

“Last one, baby. You’re doing so good.” Bard whispered as he leaned over pressing a soft kiss to the top of Thranduil’s head as his hand massaged the burning skin of his boyfriend’s ass.

“Okay, just do it.” Thranduil groaned, just wanting it to be over, so he could finally give attention to his neglected cock that was now leaking precome all over his stomach and Bard’s pants.

“Don’t bark orders, or you’ll get ten more.” Bard warned, but before Thranduil could say anything back the palm of his boyfriend’s hand was in his face and he was being instructed to lick. Thranduil wet Bard’s palm as best he could from the position he was in, and before he knew it that wet hand smacked down so hard on his ass it caused him to yell out and whimper in pain. “Fuck!”

“Baby?”

“Mmm.”

“Number?” Bard beckoned, fingers dragging into the cleft of his boyfriend’s ass, teasing at his entrance, before pulling away just as quickly.

“T-ten. That’s…ten.”

“Good boy. You did so well.” Bard said, pulling Thranduil’s face up and pressing a kiss to his lips before the blonde sunk down onto the cold floor, the cool sensation helping to soothe the burning he felt on his abused backside.

Bard idly brushed his fingers through Thranduil’s long blonde hair, his hand coming to rest on his boyfriend’s cheek. “Now, princess, are you ready to ride Daddy’s cock?”

“I’m always ready, Daddy.” Thranduil replied, getting up off the floor and hovering over Bard. The brunette’s gaze lingered on his cock, which was still painfully hard, standing upright, leaking pearly precome over the tip.

“Mmm, baby, wait. Daddy wants to tease that beautiful cock of yours. Lie down here.” Bard said, patting the empty space on the couch beside him. Thranduil sat down slowly, spreading his legs and letting one rest over Bard’s lap. He absentmindedly wrapped his hand around his dick in an attempt to stroke himself but was stopped abruptly by Bard.

“No, baby. No touching. Only Daddy gets to touch.” Bard scolded, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and stilling its movement, as he replaced it with his own hand. He wrapped his fingers loosely around Thranduil’s cock, teasing him with his slow, lazy strokes, twisting his wrist every now and then.

“Such a pretty cock. So gorgeous.” Bard purred, as he began pumping his boyfriend’s throbbing length with more force, but still not hard enough for the blonde’s liking.

“Mmm, more, Daddy. Please?” Thranduil begged, his legs moving reluctantly as Bard’s grip on his erection grew tighter.

Bard all but ignored what Thranduil was saying, too lost in the image of his beautiful boyfriend squirming under his touch. His other hand came to rest on the inside of Thranduil’s thigh, where he rubbed the delicate skin gently, causing a string of moans to escape those sensual lips.

“Fuck, baby. Look at this perfect cock. I’ve never seen another cock as pretty as yours, you know that?” Bard said, completely enthralled by how beautiful his boyfriend’s body was. Bard pressed wet kisses onto the leaking tip of Thranduil’s eager length, while pumping him teasingly every now and then.

“I know, Daddy. You tell me every day.” Thranduil replied, batting his long lashes at his handsome boyfriend who was staring up at him possessively.

“It’s all mine. Only mine.”

“Only yours.”

“And I’ll tease you as much as I like, my little kitten.”

“But, will you let me come?” Thranduil asked bashfully, already knowing the answer.

“No. You know the rules. You only get to come at bedtime. And what time is it now?” Bard asked, tilting his head at his boyfriend as he toyed with Thranduil’s dick using both of his hands.

“It’s seven o’clock.” Thranduil responded, hoping that Bard would send him to bed early and reward him by granting him his much desired release.

“That means you’ll have to be good for Daddy and wait. I’m trying to teach you patience, baby.” Bard said, dragging his tongue up Thranduil’s shaft and lapping up the slick precome from the slit. “You gonna do whatever Daddy asks you to do?”

“Yes, anything.” Thranduil mewled, cupping his hand around Bard’s, trying to get the brunette to rub his cock faster.

“C’mere then.” Bard beckoned, pulling his boyfriend up from his lying position and he guided Thranduil’s hand to his hard cock. “Daddy has more work to do, but you know what to do.” Bard rubbed his thumb over the blonde’s pouty lips before pulling his body closer.

“Yes, Daddy, I’ll ride you good. Just the way you like it.” Thranduil said, lifting himself from the couch as he collected all his hair and pulled it to one side before he sat on Bard’s lap, facing away from the brunette.

Bard pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and stroked his own dick a few times before going back to his paperwork that he had left beside him on the couch. Thranduil adjusted his position, planting both feet on either side of Bard’s legs, crouching down so that the head of Bard’s cock brushed against his puckered entrance.

“Yeah, that’s it baby.” Bard commended, securing his hands onto Thranduil’s hips but not bothering to help guide him.

“Can I have lube?” Thranduil asked, turning his head to try and look at Bard.

“No, baby. You can take it. You’re well prepped. Be good for Daddy.” Bard said, rubbing his hands up and down Thranduil’s sides, helping to soothe and relax him.

Thranduil turned around quickly and sank to his knees in front of the brunette, taking his entire length in his mouth at once. He bobbed his head up and down, swallowing his boyfriend’s huge cock before pulling off with a popping sound, drool dripping down his chin and all over Bard’s dick.

In an instant Thranduil was back to his previous position. He spit in his hand before reaching around to pump Bard’s aching cock a few times, finally lining it up with his entrance. In one fluid motion he sank his body down, engulfing all of that cock at once, gasping and mumbling a litany of filth as he tightened his muscles around the intrusion.

“Mmm, Daddy, yes. Fuck, your cock is so huge.” Thranduil praised, pulling his body up before sinking down once again, slowly building up his pace.

“Yeah, baby, you like it?”

“Oh yeah, feels so good.” Thranduil panted, his breath hitching as he began moving his body up and down, feeling Bard’s cock pulsating inside his tight heat.

“Doesn’t hurt, does it?” Bard asked, wanting to make sure Thranduil wasn’t hurting himself for the sake of Bard’s pleasure.

“No, no. It’s perrrrfect.” Thranduil said breathily, his voice shaking as his body shuddered from the euphoric sensation of his boyfriend’s cock filling him just the way he liked it.

“Good. Now fuck yourself on my cock, baby.” Bard ordered, taking his hands off Thranduil’s waist and going back to his reading.

“Yes, Daddy.” Thranduil moaned, fucking himself back on Bard’s length, his hands now resting on his knees, stockings beginning to roll down, as he changed the angle of his thrusts, searching for that sweet spot. It was easy to find when Bard was actually fucking him, but when the brunette just sat there it became a bit of a tricky task.

“Mmmnn, fuck!” Thranduil wailed as Bard’s cock brushed over that little bundle of nerves inside him. He felt on fire, like he was seeing stars and his whole body was tingling in the best way possible. Now that he had found the right angle, he sped up his pounding thrusts, raising his hips only to slam back down onto Bard’s lap. Thranduil was fucking himself on Bard’s cock in a sinful way, reaching back every now and then to grab his own ass and knead the skin there before bringing his fingers down to feel where his boyfriend’s thick length was sliding in and out of his entrance.

The blonde was riding his boyfriend so hard that the only sound in the room was the loud slapping of skin on skin. As Bard’s length kept hitting his prostate, Thranduil grasped his own neglected cock in his hand as he began pumping it with vigor, so close to losing himself in his release. Bard immediately pulled Thranduil’s hand away and held both of the blonde’s slender wrists in his large hand.

“But, I’m… _so_ ….close.” Thranduil cried, fucking himself back even harder onto Bard’s dick.

“Not yet baby.” Bard said, grabbing at the base of Thranduil’s cock and squeezing tightly to chase away his orgasm. Bard didn’t understand how the cock ring seemed to do nothing for his boyfriend, as if Thranduil had somehow become immune to its effects.

“Ride Daddy a little longer, you can do it. Promise you won’t come.”

“I promise.” Thranduil said, even though his cock was twitching and he could feel the muscle spasms building up inside himself. His body was desperate for release. Although he knew it would be all the better once he was finally allowed to experience his climax.

“Good boy. Go faster for Daddy.” Bard demanded, throwing his paper work down onto the floor. His hands found their place back onto his boyfriend’s lithe waist, pressing his fingers hard into Thranduil’s pale skin as the blonde’s movements became more erratic and intense.

Bard finally began to buck his hips upward meeting Thranduil’s delicious ass in an almost embarrassingly loud smacking noise. As the blonde continuously rode Bard’s dick, swirling his hips every now and then, Bard could feel a warm sensation travelling down through his abdomen causing his body to quake blissfully.

“Fuck, yes baby. I’m so close. I’m gonna come.” Bard groaned, biting down hard onto his bottom lip as his fingers dug harshly into Thranduil’s ribcage. “Off, now!”

Bard was suddenly pulling the blonde’s body away from him as his cock slid out of that tight heat, leaving Thranduil feeling empty.

“Daddy?” Thranduil asked, but before he could get an answer, Bard turned him around, pushing him once again into that familiar kneeling position.

Bard was now pumping his own cock, his face twisted into pure euphoria as he grabbed Thranduil by the chin, pulling the blonde’s face closer to his cock.

“Open that pretty mouth. Are you gonna be good and take all of Daddy’s load?” Bard asked, looking down at the blonde who peered up at him with beautiful blue eyes. Thranduil didn’t speak, only nodded, opening his mouth as he was told.

Thranduil closed his eyes, moving his face closer until he could feel the head of Bard’s cock against his tongue. Bard grunted and the blonde felt thick stripes filling up his mouth, splattering all over his lips, dripping down his chin. He closed his mouth, swallowing his boyfriend’s release down his throat, humming with satisfaction. He knew Bard would feed him; his daddy always took care of him.

As Thranduil sighed, licking his lips, Bard smacked his cock all over his beautiful boyfriend’s face, causing the blonde to moan, his body aching for his denied release. His cock was throbbing between his legs, so hard that it was truly agonizing and the feeling of Bard assaulting his face with that massive cock was only making him want to come even more.

“Fuck, baby, you are so beautiful like this.” Bard said, brushing his fingertips over Thranduil’s face, spreading his come around in circles and rubbing it into the blonde’s alabaster skin. Thranduil sighed in response as he licked his lips seductively never breaking eye contact with his boyfriend.

“I love you.” The blonde purred as Bard gently ran his sticky fingers through Thranduil’s silken hair.

“I love you too, doll. Now be a good boy and go to the bedroom until Daddy is done here, okay?” Bard said, leaning in and chastely pressing a kiss on the blonde’s damp lips.

“How long will you take?” Thranduil whined, grabbing onto Bard’s wrists and tightening his grip when the brunette gave him a look of disappointment, his hazel eyes rolling in frustration.

“As long as I want. Now, go… before I lose my patience.” Bard commanded, shaking his arms free of Thranduil’s touch.

“But I _need_ to come. It hurts. Please, Daddy, please. I’ll do _anything_.” Thranduil bemoaned, huffing in annoyance, arms attempting to reach for Bard’s face but were quickly swatted away.

“You clearly will not do _anything;_ otherwise you’d be listening to me now instead of disobeying.” Bard grunted, standing up, pulling the blonde up with him. He led Thranduil back to their bedroom and shoved him down onto the bed.

Thranduil whined, purposely trying to put up a fight as Bard grasped his chin in one hand, forcing the blonde to look him in the eye. Thranduil tried to break free but Bard cupped the back of his head with his other hand, holding his boyfriend firmly in place.

“You will do as I say. You will stay here on this bed until I am ready for you. You will play with that pretty cock of yours, but under no circumstances will you allow yourself to come. You must stay hard for Daddy, understand?”

“Yes, Daddy. I understand.” Thranduil said, finally submitting to Bard’s demands.

“Good boys get rewarded.” Bard winked, pulling his hands away from Thranduil’s face. He grabbed Thranduil’s hand and placed it over his cock, instructing the blonde to touch himself with languid strokes.

The blonde let out a loud protesting whimper as Bard retreated from the bedroom to return to his work in the lounge. Thranduil was finally able to pull his stockings back up, securing them in place on his slim thighs.

He leaned back, resting against the pillows on the headboard. His fingers found their way into his mouth and he sucked on them gently, soaking them in his saliva. Thranduil grazed his spit-covered fingertips up the underside of his cock, fastening his hand around its width as he gave himself a good squeeze, stroking himself very slowly.

He continued rubbing himself at a leisurely pace, taking his time, thumbing at the glistening pink tip of his achingly hard cock, spreading his precome over his entire length, using the viscous liquid as lube. He pumped himself harder and with more intensity as he let his depraved mind wander, visualizing the things Bard would do to him if only he obeyed.

The blonde had to stop himself in fear that he may very easily break the rules. He was not allowed to come. Not until Daddy let him. So he slowed his strokes, only touching his cock enough to keep himself hard. That was another rule. Stay hard until Daddy returns.

Already feeling extremely antsy, after ten minutes alone in the bedroom Thranduil badly wanted to get up and go to Bard, but he knew that if he did that he may not be rewarded. So he stayed put. He paced around the room a few times, his still-hard cock bobbing obscenely between his legs. He threw himself down onto the bed with a huff and picked up a book from the bedside table. He flipped through the pages trying to distract himself from his lack of stimulation.

When he eventually grew bored of the book, he threw it onto the floor and let his fingers trail down his stomach, palm coming to rest on his erection.

“God, hurry up.” He sighed to himself, beginning to gingerly stroke himself yet again. His other hand slipped down past his balls as he toyed at his loose entrance. He thought of the way Bard’s cock felt pounding in and out of his tight heat over and over as he slid two fingers inside himself, his other hand still pumping at his dick.

“Baby?” Bard called, loud enough for the blonde to hear him clearly. Thranduil whipped his head up at the sound of Bard’s voice. Daddy was calling, and the blonde was ready, he was always ready to please in every way he knew how.

“Yes, Daddy?” Thranduil called back, his fingers slipping out of his heated entrance and his other hand stilling its motions.

“Come here, love. Daddy wants you.”

The blonde hopped off the bed quickly, scurrying out of the bedroom and down the hall to where Bard was still sitting on the couch.

“You want me?” Thranduil said cheekily, flipping his hair over one shoulder as he made his way over, sitting alongside Bard on the couch.

“I want to feed you again.” Bard said, looking over his boyfriend’s beautiful form, impressed that his cock was still hard.

“Mmm, yes. I’m always hungry for your cock, Daddy.” Thranduil purred, moving closer to Bard on the couch as the brunette pet his head affectionately.

“Good boy, still hard I see.”

“I would never disobey.”

“Such a well behaved boy. Now, come here and swallow this cock.” Bard said, pulling his large erection out of his pants as the blonde licked his lips wantonly.

“I love your big cock.”

“I know you do. It fits so well in that pretty little ass.” Bard commented, stroking himself before Thranduil’s hand took over the action.

“Yes, baby, you fit me like a glove.” The blonde said, blinking slowly at Bard whose eyes were darkening, pupils dilating with every stroke Thranduil gave to his growing length.

“Suck me off now, baby. C’mon, don’t be shy.” Bard said, coaxing Thranduil’s mouth towards his now fully hard cock, leaking precome onto the blonde’s pretty lips.

Thranduil didn’t answer; he simply wrapped his mouth around his boyfriend’s dick, struggling slightly to take it all in, tongue flat against the underside of Bard’s cock as he hollowed out his cheeks to create better suction. His hands absently played with the hair at the base of Bard’s cock, wrapping around the length and pumping every so often.

“Yeah, baby, take it all.” The brunette groaned, loving the way his boyfriend’s hot wet mouth felt around his dick, loving every flick of his tongue and every little hum he made when Bard’s cock assaulted the back of his throat. Thranduil’s small noises alone could get Bard off. He sounded like such a little come-hungry slut when he was gagging on Bard’s dick.

Bard’s hands found their way to the back of Thranduil’s head, fingers interlacing with those soft blonde tresses. He pushed his boyfriend’s head down just a little, guiding his pace as the blonde bobbed his head aggressively.

Without warning the brunette’s hips began bucking, thrusting into Thranduil’s mouth, deeper and deeper, causing the blonde to gag violently as saliva dripped out of his mouth and down his chin.

The tears started welling up in Thranduil’s eyes, incessant gagging noises spewing from his mouth as the head of Bard’s cock continuously hit the back of his throat. Bard had a few fingers wrapped tightly around the base of his dick, guiding it into Thranduil’s warm mouth as he sped up his thrusts, getting off at the image of his boyfriend hanging off of his cock, becoming a crying, gagging mess in the process.

With three more quick staccato-like thrusts, the blonde felt his boyfriend’s come splattering into his mouth, the hot liquid spilling down the back of his throat as he gagged once more. Bard pulled his cock out of his boyfriend’s mouth and he held his hand over Thranduil’s red swollen lips making sure he swallowed every drop like a good boy.

“Good baby, Daddy is so proud of you.” Bard praised, petting Thranduil’s head and letting his fingers get caught up in all that mussed blonde hair.

“Anything for you.” Thranduil said, looking up at his boyfriend lovingly.

“I promise you’ll enjoy your reward.” Bard said as he got up from the couch, pulling the blonde up with him as he wrapped him up in a tender embrace. “Now go back to bed and Daddy will be there soon.”

“Soon, really?” Thranduil asked, hope rising in his voice at the thought of finally being rewarded after all this time waiting. His cock twitched eagerly, longing for that much needed release.

“Yes, really, you’ve been so good to Daddy.” Bard said, brushing the pad of his thumb along Thranduil’s lips. “Now, go back to the bedroom until Daddy is ready to take you, can you do that?”

“Yes, of course.” Thranduil replied, but he had something else in mind. He was going to make Bard break, make him give in and take him right here.

The blonde skipped down the hallway happily, pretending to actually be listening to his boyfriend’s commands. He would let Bard think whatever he wanted. Thranduil was going to tease his handsome boyfriend until he couldn’t take it anymore, make Bard beg for it.

Thranduil went into the bathroom, wetting his face at the sink to help relieve the burning of his swollen lips. He splashed cold water on his face and into his hair and because it felt so good, he decided to just get in the shower so he could feel the sensation of the water over his entire body.

He stood there letting the cool water soak him completely, his hair drenched and dripping when he stepped out onto the tile floor, making a mess everywhere. Fuck it, he wasn’t going to dry himself off, he was going to be naughty and leave a trail of water from here to the lounge, hoping to get a rise out of Bard.

“Why was the water running?” Bard questioned as Thranduil appeared around the corner, biting his bottom lip as he batted his lashes at his boyfriend, who was still sitting in the exact same place.

“You made me so hot, Daddy, I needed to cool down. I hope you don’t mind.” Thranduil said as he strutted over towards Bard, hoping to entice his boyfriend with his sensual movements.

The brunette’s eyes grew wide at the sight of his boyfriend dripping wet, flipping his hair around, little water droplets flying in the air. Bard bit his lip hard when Thranduil bent down in front of him, lush ass in full view as he picked up a few of Bard’s papers that had been discarded and left on the floor during their previous activities.

Still bent over, Thranduil tilted his head to look at Bard, gaze penetrating into the brunette’s hazel eyes. Thranduil loved the way Bard looked at him, as if nothing in the world was as beautiful as he was, as if he was a rare diamond made only for Bard’s viewing.

Thranduil tossed the papers up onto the coffee table, running his hands up his legs, playing with the little bow on the hem of his stockings before kneading his hands all the way up his milky thighs, coming to rest on his ass. He gave his bottom a few spanks as he shook out his long tresses, the hair flowing down his back as he tilted his head back, running his fingers down the column of his neck. He was good at playing coy, he was an expert at teasing Bard, and he took full advantage of that fact.

The blonde made his way over to Bard, grabbing the papers from his hands and throwing them over the back of the couch as he settled into the brunette’s lap, both knees on either side of Bard’s thighs.

“Hey!” Bard grunted, trying to sound angry, but failing miserably. He was far too turned on right now to be upset with his beautiful boyfriend.

“I think someone needs a lap dance to help him relax.” Thranduil said breathily into Bard’s ear, as he pressed a wet kiss onto the delicate skin of the brunette’s neck. He began licking all the way down to Bard’s collarbone, pulling a deep sigh out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

As Thranduil continued devouring Bard’s neck, he began grinding his hips down in circular motions, his cock rubbing up against the growing bulge in his boyfriend’s jean. The feeling of the rough fabric against his dick turned Thranduil on enough to make him gasp aloud. He shuddered at the sensation of Bard’s strong hands grabbing at his hips, guiding his movements forcefully. Thranduil’s hands were resting on Bard’s shoulders for balance as he rutted down into Bard over and over, tilting his head back in pleasure.

“Such a gorgeous little slut you are.” Bard cooed, nuzzling his head into the crook of Thranduil’s neck, biting hard into that sensitive pale skin.

“Mmm, yes, only for you, Daddy.” Thranduil purred, latching his slender fingers into Bard’s unruly curls and pulling hard.

“Fuck, yes, my own personal slut.” Bard moaned between bites, as he sucked red marks all over the expanse of Thranduil’s neck.

“I need your cock.” Thranduil sighed, undoing Bard’s zipper with deft fingers, wasting no time pulling out his boyfriend’s heavy dick as he wrapped a fist around it and pumped eagerly.

Bard’s hands began toying with Thranduil’s length, as they stroked each other in unison. Thranduil then wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, thrusting his length up against Bard’s as the brunette gasped in euphoria from the pleasant sensation of skin on skin.

Thranduil’s thrusts increased in momentum upon hearing Bard muttering string of obscenities into his ear as their cocks slid against one another with the help of their slick precome.

“Fuck yes, baby.” Bard grunted, bucking his hips upward causing the blonde to inhale a sharp breath before planting his soft lips on Bard’s, kissing him furiously.

The brunette stood up abruptly, pushing Thranduil off his lap, the blonde almost stumbling, his mind caught up in such a lust-filled haze as Bard grabbed his wrists to steady him.

Before he knew it, Thranduil was being backed up forcefully against the full length window – a window that gave a perfect view to the other houses on their street.

“I’m gonna fuck you right here, baby. So anyone who walks by will see how much of a little slut you are for my cock.” Bard growled, pulling Thranduil’s hips towards him as he slammed the blonde’s shoulders into the window.

Bard’s hand found its way to the underside of Thranduil’s thigh, pulling his boyfriend’s leg up and around his waist, their cocks still rubbing together. The brunette’s fingers dug into Thranduil’s thigh, pulling him closer as Bard’s length brushed over his entrance enticingly.

“Please, I need you inside.” Thranduil begged, voice faltering now that he was _so_ close to getting what he desired.

“Yes, baby.” The brunette sighed heavily as Thranduil’s whines became more frequent and high-pitched. Bard buried his face into the blonde’s neck inhaling the sweet smell of his boyfriend before leaving a few wet marks on his porcelain skin. “How did you become so perfect?” He purred as he grasped one hand onto Thranduil’s ass, bending the blonde’s leg up even higher.

Thranduil stretched his leg even further, coming to rest his ankle onto Bard’s shoulder as the brunette groaned in amazement at his boyfriend’s flexibility. Thranduil giggled playfully upon hearing Bard’s reaction.

“I guess yoga has paid off.” The blonde commented as his head was slammed hard into the window, Bard biting firmly into the column of his neck causing Thranduil to squeal, his body shuddering and longing for more of Bard’s touch.

“Hmm, so flexible, showing off for Daddy.” Bard said, as his breathing increased, heart pounding in his ears as he grazed his fingers over Thranduil’s entrance before pushing two digits inside to be enveloped by that perfect heat.

“Yes, yes, please.”

“So loose and ready for me.”

“Always ready for you, Daddy.” Thranduil let out an elated sigh as Bard pumped his fingers a few times before he pulled them out and grabbed onto his cock, aligning himself with Thranduil’s hole.

In a swift, fluid motion, Bard sunk his aching length into his boyfriend’s entrance, both of them groaning in synchronization. Bard pushed in all the way, until his body was flush with Thranduil’s. He stilled his movement and locked eyes with the blonde, holding their gaze for a few seconds before Bard pulled almost all the way out, only to slam his hips back into his boyfriend’s perfect ass.

“Fuck, more. Please, I need more.” Thranduil whined softly, voice going hoarse as Bard repeated his slow, deep thrusts, teasing Thranduil in the most gratifying way possible.

The blonde’s leg and foot were going numb up over Bard’s shoulder, toes curling from the tingling waves that rushed throughout his body.

Bard tilted his head over, leaning it against Thranduil’s ankle as he bit down hard onto the blonde’s calf, eliciting a deep throaty moan from his boyfriend’s lips as he continued to hammer his cock into Thranduil’s tight passage. Bard grunted, relishing in the sounds that Thranduil made, hoping to have him screaming by the end of the night.

Bard pumped his hips upward in sharp, quick motions, causing the blonde to cry out a sob as he grasped onto Bard’s shoulder, unable to hold himself up any longer. He couldn’t feel his leg anymore and desperately wanted to shift into a more comfortable position where he didn’t have to do so much work. He needed to lose himself completely, and that would not happen if he had to use his remaining strength to hold up his own weight.

“Daddy, take m-me…to the…f-floor. I-I can’t stand anymore.” Thranduil whimpered, his leg falling from Bard’s shoulder to come to rest around the brunette’s waist. Bard wrapped a strong arm around Thranduil’s numb leg, holding it place as he began to shuffle them away from the window, all while his cock stayed buried within his boyfriend’s entrance.

The cold, hard floor came into contact with Thranduil’s back much quicker than he had expected, sending his head spinning as Bard’s forearms landed on either side of his head. The brunette slid his length out slowly only to thrust back inside the blonde with much more force than he had when they were in their standing position at the window.

Thranduil gasped and let his head roll back, exposing his marked up neck, as Bard’s thrusts became more erratic and intense, going in deeper with the change in angle, the head of his dick brushing at Thranduil’s prostate, causing him to moan as he stretched his arms up around the back of the brunette’s neck.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good.” Bard breathed into the crook of the blonde’s neck where he had been nipping at his delicate skin as his cock throbbed inside his boyfriend’s lush ass. Thranduil’s legs were now wrapped tightly around Bard’s waist, using his feet to guide Bard’s hard, pounding thrusts at just the right angle each time.

A low guttural moan escaped Bard’s lips as Thranduil’s slick passage contracted around the brunette’s cock, making Bard pound his hips even faster at the sensation. Each thrust nailed the blonde’s prostate until he became a sobbing mess, his hands running every which way over Bard’s sweaty body as he gasped and moaned in euphoria.

Bard reached one hand between their bodies and started pumping Thranduil’s neglected cock with long strokes, working in perfect rhythm with the movement of his hips. Thranduil dug his fingertips into his boyfriend’s back, mumbling obscenities and begging Bard not to stop.

“Yes, Daddy, yes. Fuck me harder!” Thranduil shouted, barely able to string the words together to form a coherent sentence as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

Bard let go of Thranduil’s leaking cock, bringing both hands up to the blonde’s face as he devoured those puffy swollen lips in a searing kiss. The brunette could feel Thranduil’s body contracting around him in a familiar way, so Bard slammed into the blonde even harder; hitting his sweet spot with each thrust, knowing his boyfriend was soon close.

“Daddy, I-I’m-”

“I know, baby. Come for me.” Bard purred into Thranduil’s hot mouth between kisses.

Thranduil’s vision blurred, tears staining his rosy cheeks as he felt the euphoric feeling overtaking his body. He had been waiting for _so_ long. He came all over their chests in thick ropes as Bard’s cock nailed his prostate, sending his mind spinning in a haze of lust.

“Such a good boy.” Bard praised, pumping his cock into Thranduil’s hole a few more times before the blonde worked his ass down on Bard’s length, milking his cock, pulling his orgasm from him. Bard came hard inside Thranduil’s entrance, filling him up with his seed as he bit his bottom lip and let out a raspy groan.

The brunette collapsed on top of his boyfriend’s come-covered chest, his face buried in Thranduil’s neck as they both came down from their high, their breath heavy, chests rising and falling in tandem with one another.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Thranduil said after their breathing had somewhat returned to normal.

“Anything for my baby.” Bard replied, pressing lazy kissing onto the column of his boyfriend’s neck.

They lay in each other’s embrace, Bard’s cock still deep within Thranduil’s hole, never wanting to leave that perfect warmth of his boyfriend’s body. As Thranduil began to stir beneath him, Bard stopped him, holding him tight in place.

“Don’t move baby.” Bard instructed. He slid his cock out slowly, only to quickly replace it with three fingers. “Now, can you be good for me and put your fingers inside yourself until I come back?” He asked, and when the blonde nodded in agreement, Bard guided Thranduil’s hand down to take the place of his fingers.

Thranduil lay on the floor for a few second, fingers plugging Bard’s come inside his entrance until Bard finally reappeared with a towel and something else in his hand.

“What’s that?” Thranduil asked as Bard crouched down beside him, absently wiping the come off his chest.

“This-” Bard said, holding up a spade shaped anal plug, “-is going to keep my come in that pretty little ass of yours until tomorrow morning. You’ll be properly prepped and we won’t need lube.”

“So smart.” Thranduil said, leaning up to meet Bard’s lips in a gentle kiss.

The blonde gasped as Bard’s hand removed his slender fingers and pushed the plug into his hole, only a bit of Bard’s seed spilling out around it and dripping onto Thranduil’s ass cheeks.

“Perfect.” Bard commented at the sight. “You are perfect, baby.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Thranduil responded, letting Bard pull his limp body from the floor so the brunette could carry him to their bed.

It took the entire day for Thranduil to finally get his release, but once Bard indulged him, he did not disappoint. Daddy never disappointed his little princess. Never.


End file.
